Musicians' Revenge
Musicians' Revenge is the fourty-ninth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame, and the fifth one in the Cultural Center district. Case Background Lindsey Vain had said that she'd found the reason behind Harry Clover's suicide in his cellphone (the one which made Evan Day get promoted to Lead Inspector). Evan said that the reason had already been confirmed by him in his suicide note, and that it was due to him being Dr. Cyanide. However, Lindsey meant the reason why he decided to make El Pantera kill him and not kill himself on his own. Harry had said in a mesage to Hank Roberts that he wanted to die but he also wanted El Pantera in jail as they were in different gangs. A few days later, Sabrina Stone invited the player to Townville Music Exhibition as her boyfriend would be performing there with his band. The Crimson Vampires couldn't play live though, because they didn't go on stage as there was a dead woman backstage, whom Sabrina recognised as Sarah Brown, the band guitarist. She felt a bit sad, as her boyfriend Wane Collins was one of the suspects. Evan returned later and replaced Sabrina in the investigation. For a second time, Lindsey mentioned something that Evan had said to her during the yoga case. A while later, Charlie Framel appearead at the crime scene and claimed that someone had locked him up in the bathrooms. Evan took advantage of this and asked him about Harry Clover, because he claimed to be Dr. Cyanide and Charlie's rabbit had been poisoned by them. Charlie said that Harry would often go to his magic shows, so Evan noticed that he had chances to poison the rabbit, meaning that he could have possibly been Dr. Cyanide. Charlie also appeared later claiming that he had taken a picture of the murder with his cellphone, being this the last clue to arrest Sarah's killer. The criminal's true identity was Stephano Drummond, the band manager who the player had met during the first case in the Cultural Center. Stephano blamed his violent emotions and anger management issues for his actions, but Judge Gonzalez proved that it was just a facade to avoid longer sentences. He was condemned to spend 25 years in jail for murder and other 7 for perjury. The next day, the Rock Day of the music exhibition was held and everything turned out fine. However, Evan still wanted Sabrina to return with Wane, so she went to talk to him with the player and they got back together. On the other hand, Kate Lynn had said that there had been some problems at the exhibition so Evan and the player went to help her and she asked them to find her cellphone. Once the police had it, Lindsey discovered that the Wizard of Seas had fooled Kate Lynn as well, by telling her to enter a fake bands contest organized by a music fund called Crantal, which didn't exist. Some time later, Sabrina came to tell Evan and the player something about the hair strand that Ash had given to them during Harry Clover's suicide case (which belonged to Jessica Trimmle). Myriam Stefode was also there to report something, and started panicking after reacting to Ashton Baldebin's name. Victim *'Sarah Brown' (Found bleeding at the backstage of a music exhibition.) Murder Weapon *'Plate' Killer *'Stephano Drummond' Suspects Roger Ment (Exhibition manager) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks cider Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an exhibition pass - The suspect wears black clothes Kate Lynn (Vocalist) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks cider Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes - The suspect wears sunglasses Wane Collins (Band drummer) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks cider Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an exhibition pass - The suspect wears black clothes Stephano Drummond (Band manager) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks cider Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an exhibition pass - The suspect wears black clothes - The suspect wears sunglasses Utah Krish (Cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks cider Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an exhibition pass - The suspect wears sunglasses Killer's profile *The killer drinks cider *The killer wears an exhibition pass *The killer's blood type is B- *The killer wears black clothes *The killer wears sunglasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Going on stage *Investigate Backstge (Clues: Victim's body, Handbag) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Handbag (Result: Notebook) *Talk to Kate Lynn about the victim *Analyze Notebook (6:00:00) *Ask the drummer about the murder *Interrogate the exhibition manager *Investigate Stage (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Paper strip) *Examine Paper strip (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (4:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Music industry *See what the band manager has to say *Investigate Manager's backstage room (Clues: Broken china) *Examine Broken china (Result: Plate) *Examine Plate (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (6:00:00) *Investigate Seats (Clues: Cork, Exhibition pass) *Examine Cork (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (2:00:00) *Examine Exhibition pass (Result: Serial) *Analyze Serial (4:00:00) *Ask Utah about the exhibition *Ask Roger about the exhibition bar *Talk to Wane Collins *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Last concert *Ask Utah what she knows about the band *Investigate DJ's station (Clues: Letter) *Examine Letter (Result: Stephano Drummond's letter) *Question Stephano about the letter *Analyze Letter (4:00:00) *Quiz Kate about the song Hallelujah *Investigate Buffet (Clues: Guitar, Torn song sheet) *Examine Guitar (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (2:00:00) *Confront Wane about the victim's guitar *Examine Torn song sheet (Result: Song sheet) *Ask Roger about the song he composed *Analyze Photo of the murder (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 5 (No stars) Art Battles 5 - The Contest *See why Kate's complaining *Ask Roger about his behaviour at the exhibition *Investigate Manager's backstage room (Clues: Glass) *Examine Glass (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Examine Glass (Result: Drink sample) *Analyze Drink sample (1:00:00) *Help Roger get home (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Backstage (Clues: Plastic bag) *Examine Plastic bag (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (3:00:00) *Tell Kate the contest was fake (Reward: Punk hairstyle, Punk necklace) *See what Wane's doing *Investigate Stage (Clues: Broken drumsticks) *Examine Broken drumsticks (Result: Drumsticks) *Examine Drumsticks (Result: Rainbow drumsticks) *Return the drumsticks to Wane (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases